A Love Like No Other
by Aishiteru1984
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Chapter 3 is rated R. Kaze, a servent girl. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Both have lived tragic lives. When they meet they dispise one another, but it grows into love. Can Kaze warm Sesshomaru's heart? SesshomaruKaze
1. Default Chapter

I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Kaze and all the other made up characters.  
  
A Love Like No Other  
  
Buckets of Water  
  
A lovely woman around the age of eighteen dressed in a tattered royal blue kimono, hair pulled up underneath a kerchief, walks barefoot as she carries two heavy buckets of water over her shoulders. She is undernourished and her hair is becoming thin. Her name is Kaze; she is the servant of the lord in her village. He is unkind and cruel to her, while he treats his wife, children, and the rest of the villagers with respect and dignity. As she passes through the gates to the castle the weight of the buckets becomes too much for her and she drops to her knees from the weight, spilling about half its contents. Kaze's master saw her collapse from the entrance to the castle.  
  
"WENCH!!! I, MY WIFE, AND CHILDREN NEEDED THAT WATER AND YOU JUST SPILLED HALF OF IT!!! TAKE IT TO THE KITCHEN AND GO FETCH MORE AFTERWARD!!!" the lord barked.  
  
"Yes, milord," Kaze said struggling to get to her feet. As much as she hated her master she served him whole-heartedly,  
  
She finally managed to stand and heaved the buckets of remaining water back upon her shoulders. Her whole body shook and ached from the weight of the water. The weight became unbearable. But she pushed herself till finally she reached the kitchen, where she could finally unload her burden.  
  
But, alas, her labor was not rewarded, for when the cook noticed her tardy return, h punished her for it with a slap.  
  
"WENTH! I told you I needed water HOURS ago! THEN you return with buckets HALF FULL...?" he lectured.  
  
"Forgive me, I fell and spilt the water."  
  
'SLAP'  
  
"GO get more water!"  
  
"I will, but may I just have a slice of bread?" Kaze asked feeling the bones of her rib cage.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT! The Lord has instructed me that you aren't permitted food today. IF you had spilt the water earlier you would have been able to have your usual dinner. Now GO and fetch the water!"  
  
Well, may I at least sit...?"  
  
"NO! Now go and do what you've been told!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Kaze respectfully bowed to the cook as she exited the kitchen with two empty buckets in hand. As she passed through the gates of the palace the lord, his wife, and children watched her leave as they laughed at her for her clumsiness. She kept her tears and her feelings to herself as she walked towards the forest where the river was located.  
  
I wish I knew what was wrong with me? First, yesterday, I forgot to prepare the lord's eldest son's bath. Then when I finally prepared the bath, I made the water too hot. Maybe it is because my dinner was withheld from me for the past few days? I'm so hungry, and most of all thirsty. I would drink the water from the river...but the lord is the soul owner of the river of the river and has forbidden me to drink its water unless given to me by the cook. I would just leave that dreadful place, but I'd be caught by one of the countless guards, and then beaten to the point when I'd be knocked unconscious from the agonizing pain. Kaze thought to herself as she walked through the forest to the river.  
  
When she finally reached the river's edge she started to feel faint, so she decided to sit for a moment. The world became blurry and suddenly fell into darkness.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@-----  
  
What happened to Kaze? Will anyone come to save her? Stay tuned and find out!  
  
@-----  
  
Hope you enjoyed my new story!!! Please take the time to review. By the way, check out my other story "Sengoku Jidai" and review it for me. Thanks!!! 


	2. Merciful Passersby

I do not own InuYasha or the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own my original character Kaze.  
  
@-----  
  
Merciful Passers-by  
  
"InuYasha, I sense a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome said as she brought her bike to a stop.  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"By the river up ahead!"  
  
"Sango, sense any demons up ahead?" InuYasha asked yelling up at Sango riding Kirara.  
  
"No, none at all! Do you, InuYasha?" Sango replied.  
  
"No!"  
  
"InuYasha, up ahead, in the water!" Miroku yelled to InuYasha from his position sitting behind Sango.  
  
"Huh? What is it, Miroku?"  
  
"A maiden!" Miroku replied back. Not a bad looking one either. Miroku said to himself.  
  
"InuYASHA!!! Aren't you gonna save her?" Kagome yelled at the stubborn haynou.  
  
"Why do I always gotta be the one rescuing everyone? Every time I hear, (in a high pitch voice) 'InuYasha, go to the rescue,' I'm supposed to drop whatever the hell I'm doing and go to the rescue! I'm gettin' a little sick of it...Huh?" InuYasha stopped saying in mid-complaint.  
  
What stopped InuYasha's complaining was the sight of Kagome and Sango wading into the river, each took one of Kaze's shoulders and pulled her out of the river and lay her down near Miroku and InuYasha's feet, a few yards away from the river's bank.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched in amazement as Kagome put to use her knowledge of CPR to revive Kaze. In the mean time, InuYasha looked upon the others around Kaze from the distance of a near-by tree. Kagome got Kaze breathing again, but Kaze remained unconscious. Kagome turned Kaze on her side and she unconsciously coughed up water.  
  
@-----  
  
Hours passed and the sun was about to set. The moon and stars, however, were awake and shinning their delicate silver glow on the Earth. Kaze opened her eyes as she saw the beautiful pinks, purples, and blues that still lingered in the sky. She turned her head to the right and saw the river gently flowing, then looked to her left and saw four adults, a child that resembled a kitsune (fox), and what looked like a demon kitten sitting around a fire. Where am I? Who are they?  
  
Kagome was the first to notice Kaze had come back to consciousness. She walked over to Kaze and knelt beside her, as InuYasha watched Kagome with a protective eye.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally come to," Kagome said with a caring smile, "I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Kaze."  
  
"That's a nice name."  
  
"As is yours. Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"We happened upon you after you fell into the river. From your appearance I'd say you haven't eaten for a few days. So you probably fainted and fell into the river. Luckily, we came just in time to pull you out."  
  
"Really? I am very grateful to you and your comrades. How can I ever repay you?" Kaze asked sitting up.  
  
"There's really nothing you can..."  
  
InuYasha leapt over and stood beside Kagome, scaring Kaze half to death. "You could give us that Jewel shard in your sword's sheath. That would do nicely!" InuYasha sharply commented.  
  
"InuYASHA..."  
  
"It's ok, Kagome. I don't need it. My father put the shard in the sheath before he died and entrusted the sword to me."  
  
"Kaze, he doesn't deserve it. He didn't help with your rescue so he doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Then you can have it, Kagome."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome replied happily as she took the Jewel shard from InuYasha's hand, purified it, and then teasingly stuck out her tongue to InuYasha. InuYasha just pouted.  
  
"Why don't you come and warm yourself by the fire and have something to eat with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I can't. I must get back to the castle, to my lord. Lest he'll beat me for not bringing back the water for his dinner."  
  
"Come eat and we'll help you take the water back to the castle, to your lord. Right, InuYasha?"  
  
"Feh!" he replied.  
  
"Don't mind him, Kaze, he's a little moody today."  
  
"What is he? A demon?" Kaze asked.  
  
"No, he's a haynou (half-demon)."  
  
"So he has dog ears?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"May I...touch them...?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" InuYasha barked, "I want to keep my dignity."  
  
"Pride's more like it," Kagome mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I HEARD THAT, WENCH!!!" InuYasha exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, Kaze, I wish you would come and 'SIT' ('THUD') by the fire with us for a quick dinner."  
  
"Very well. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, and don't seat yourself by the monk, he's a pervert!" Sango said patting the ground beside her, asking Kaze to sit between her and Shippo.  
  
@-----  
  
After finishing dinner, everyone enjoyed Kaze's company and stories of her happy childhood before her father's death.  
  
"Uh, InuYasha. I'd like to talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha replied stubbornly, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome repeated firmly.  
  
"Alright! I'm coming," InuYasha said standing up.  
  
"Don't mind us, you guys. InuYasha and I will be back in a moment," Kagome said leading InuYasha a little further in the forest and behind a tree. "InuYasha, what's the matter with you today, you're usually friendlier than this. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied hotly.  
  
"C'mon, I know something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
"I smell Sesshomaru near and that damn sword of his!"  
  
"Then why are you taking all your aggression out on Kaze?"  
  
"I just don't trust her, ok?"  
  
"Why not?'  
  
"There's just something about her I don't like."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Well, will you still help her carry the water back to her village?"  
  
"Feh! Why should I?"  
  
"Do it for me?" Kagome asked glaring at InuYasha with puppy eyes.  
  
"I do lots of stuff for you, and what do I get? Nothing!"  
  
"Most of the time we get shards."  
  
"Yeah, but that's beside the point."  
  
"If you do this for me I'll..." Kagome began before whispering, "I'll scratch behind your ears later," into InuYasha's ear, "After everyone's asleep." InuYasha's ears started to twitch just thinking about it.  
  
"Ok. Fine!"  
  
Kagome just replied with a smile.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome returned back to camp a moment later. Miroku had two slap marks, one on each cheek, one from Sango and one from Kaze. Apparently, Miroku thought he could catch a quick pass of his hands across Sango and Kaze's backsides. Clearly, neither girl appreciated it.  
  
"So, Kaze, was it?" Lead me to your village. I'll help you carry those buckets of water back to your village," InuYasha said, arms crossed in the front of his chest. Kagome lovingly smiled at him.  
  
While Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stayed at camp, InuYasha, Kagome, and Kaze walked toward the village, after filling the buckets full of water.  
  
When they arrived at the castle's entrance, InuYasha returned the buckets to Kaze. She regretfully took them from the haynou, with her cold, tired muscles complaining with jolts of pain running through her body.  
  
"This is far enough. I don't know what my master or the cook would do if they knew I had help with my chores. I'm already due for a whipping in the morning for being late," Kaze whispered trying to balance the buckets on her shoulders.  
  
"Why can't you just leave this place Kaze?" Kagome asked, "And come with us...?"  
  
"Hey, you didn't..."  
  
'WHAP' Kagome slapped her hand over InuYasha's mouth.  
  
"I just can't, Kagome," Kaze began, "I've thought of leaving many times, but didn't have enough nerves or courage."  
  
"Stand up for yourself! Leave with us tonight."  
  
"I told you, Kagome. I cannot leave!" Kaze exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have been betrothed to the lord's eldest son!"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked speechless, "If you're betrothed to him, then why are you a servant?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. I must get back. Thank you both...for everything," Kaze said before heading toward the castle.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha watched as Kaze entered the castle's gates. Little be known to Kaze, a pair of cold eyes were watching her from a far.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@-----  
  
Warning: The next chapter will contain some mature themes.  
  
Whom does the pair of cold eyes belong to? What will be Kaze's severe punishment for returning to the castle late at night? Stand tuned and find out!!!  
  
@-----  
  
Just a few things:  
  
Thanks to hitomi relena, and Cheerful Oblivious for reviewing for my last chapter I greatly appreciate it!!!  
  
And  
  
Please take the time to read my other stories "Child of Peace" and "Sengoku Jidai" and write a review for me please. Thanks!!! 


	3. An Unforgivable Punishment

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do however own my own character Kaze and the rest of the made up characters.  
  
@-----  
  
WARNING: (Just to be safe) Rated R for some sexual themes.  
  
@-----  
  
An Unforgivable Punishment  
  
As Kaze sat by the fire in the kitchen, watching the water boil, (A/N: By boiling the water she is disinfecting the water. I don't know if they knew to do this back then, but let's just say they did.) she daydreamed and prayed for a different life, another life, other than the one she lived.  
  
As she daydreamed, a dark figure lurked in the shadows, watching Kaze in all her beauty. He wanted her, wanted her for years. He thought to himself Tonight's the night. I can't wait any longer for the touch of her gorgeous body with mine. I'll have her...tonight. Whether or not she agrees. I know she'll put up a fight, and then she'll wake the house. I can't risk that. I'll have to knock her unconscious. He stepped forward and with a quick and swift motion he grabbed her kerchief, ripped it off, and grabbed her long dark brown hair.  
  
The cupped hand of the lord's eldest son muffled Kaze's squeal for help. She squirmed to get free of his tight grasp on her. He violently turned her around to face him, keeping his hand cupped over her mouth. He then looked into her shimmering silver eyes and saw them trembling, with tears of fright emerging from her tear ducts.  
  
What do I have to worry about? She's gonna be mine soon, so why wait? He removed his hand from her mouth and firmly pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to kiss him. With this action, Kaze became extremely frightened afraid of what he might do, so she punched and kicked and struggled to get free. But to no avail, he was too large a man for her to overpower.  
  
He reached behind him and grabbed a near-by pan. She's struggling too much. How can I enjoy the pleasures of her body, when I can't keep her still? He hit her with the pan several times over the head until Kaze was completely knocked unconscious. He then threw her to the ground, but afterwards felt shame for what he had done to the woman he had loved for so long. He spent several minutes staring at her helpless body lying on the floor motionless. Her head, and nose bleeding, her kimono twisted around her awkwardly from her numerous attempts of escaping him.  
  
He took his time removing each piece of clothing she wore. First he removed her obi, then her kimono, and finally her undergarments. He enjoyed every last second of it, taking each curve of her body in, and the touch of her rough skin underneath his soft hands. Quickly removing his cloths and putting them on a pile of on top of Kaze's cloths, he began to indulge himself with the pleasures of her body. He began at her head, by kissing her on the lips forcefully. He then began to move his way down the rest of her body, enjoying how her body felt right with his with each kiss he made on every inch of her body.  
  
He enjoyed the utmost pleasure of Kaze's unconscious body that night until exhaustion overwhelmed him, so he gathered his belongings, dressed, and headed to bed, but not before throwing Kaze's cloths upon her unconscious figure lying on the floor.  
  
"Thank you, Kaze for the pleasurable evening. I look forward to the countless nights we will share in the future. Hopefully, they are more intimate than the one we shared tonight. I love you, Kaze. Good night," the lord's eldest son whispered as he left for bed.  
  
@-----  
  
Kaze awoke early the next morning with an excruciating headache. Her naked form covered by her kimono and undergarments. Dry blood caked down the sides of her forehead, in her hair, and down her cheeks. Her body ached from head to toe. Kaze began to cry from embarrassment, shame, fright, and relief no one else had caught her in this state. She quickly dressed and wrapped her bloody hair into her kerchief, gathered her few personal belongings, most important among them her father's heirloom sword. Kagome was right, I should have left with them last night, then none of this would have happened. Kaze thought as she walked to the kitchen's exit. As she exited the kitchen, she sensed someone nearby.  
  
'SLAP'  
  
"Where are you going, wench?" the cook asked slapping her.  
  
"Chores," Kaze lied, hiding the sword behind her back. With a quick and rapid motion she had unsheathed the heirloom sword and swiftly cut the cook across the face. As the cook rolled around on the ground in agony, Kaze ran, swinging the sword at whoever got between her and her long-awaited escape from the hell she endured six years of her life.  
  
Kaze ran, as fast as her legs, would carry her, deeper into the forest. She turned this way and that, not caring where she went, just so it was away from the lord's castle. Away from the life she endured for so long.  
  
Finally, when her legs could bear running no longer, she stopped by a small near-by river. She sat down and caught her breath, while soaking her feet in the cool, refreshing water, after washing the blood off of her face.  
  
"Where are you, wench?" Kaze heard someone yell.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@-- ---  
  
Next on "A Love Like No Other" find out who Kaze heard yelling. A lot more interesting things happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned!!!  
  
@-----  
  
Yes, yes, I know, another cliffhanger. It's the only way I could think of splitting the chapters. Sorry. I also apologize this was such a short chapter, but there was lots of stuff going on in this chapter that's going to be important in the plot.  
  
@-----  
  
Don't forget to review my story and check out my other stories "Child of Peace", and "Harry Potter: Magical Love". 


	4. Lost Child

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however, own my character Kaze and all the other made up characters.  
  
-----  
  
Lost Child  
  
"Where are you, wench?" Kaze heard someone yell.  
  
She sprang to her feet and started running again.  
  
"Rin, where did you go off to?" a monotone voice called out.  
  
"Where are you, wench?" Jaken screeched again, "Get back her, brat! This isn't funny!"  
  
"Rin, come her, now!" Sesshomaru called once more.  
  
"Stupid child!"  
  
"Jaken, we'll split up and look for her. She can't be far."  
  
"Yes, milord. I still don't understand why she has to tag along with us. She's just a nuisance. Why did you agree she could come with us in the first place?"  
  
"Be quiet!" Sesshomaru barked casting Jaken an angry glare, "You go to the right, I'll take the left. If you find her, Jaken..."  
  
"Yes, milord...?"  
  
"_Don't_ lose her again!" Sesshomaru said before taking off.  
  
"Yes, milord," Jaken replied trembling.  
  
-----  
  
Kaze was exhausted now, but she knew she had to keep running. She was grateful now that she had eaten the food Kagome and the others gave her the previous evening, or she wouldn't have had this much energy to run.  
  
Kaze felt she had lost them, and therefore decided to rest on a near-by log. _It must have been one of the lord's guards back there yelling for me. I swear I'll never go back again! Even if they do find me, take me back and force me to marry that despicable man the lord calls his son, I'll kill myself the night before the wedding. How could you father...? How could you promise me to such a cruel, uncaring, perverted man?_ Kaze thought.  
  
Kaze's thoughts were immediately disturbed by a near-by rustling of leaves.  
  
As soon as Kaze was about to take off running once more, she heard a desperate scream of a child. The rustling was coming closer.  
  
"HELP!!! SOMEONE, HELP!!!" the child screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Suddenly, Kaze's heirloom sword began to pulse in her hand, begging her to unsheathe it. She unsheathed the sword as the sword asked her. _Now how do I use it? I saw father use it once to protect me when I was young. What did he say again to call the swords power?  
_  
Suddenly, Kaze heard a whisper in her ear, "Shinzoo!" Her father had answered her question. His presence was with her. _Thank you father_. Kaze silently prayed.  
  
_I remember now!_ Kaze pointed the sword in the direction of the rustling. Suddenly a young girl with black hair with a small ponytail on the right side of her head, wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono, bust out of the bushes, saw Kaze and her sword and ran behind her and clenched on to Kaze's kimono.  
  
"What is your business with the child? Leave her alone!" Kaze bravely shouted.  
  
"I shall not, woman. For I will devour her in front of her protector, then you, then her protector," the gigantic spider demon replied.  
  
"She's done nothing to deserve such a fate, neither do I, nor does her protector!"  
  
"Her protector is why I'm here. He has betrayed my master _countless_ times. I won't allow it to happen again!!!"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru does not deserve to die yet!!!" Rin exclaimed, as she stepped forward.  
  
"Stay behind me, little one. I shall destroy this demon!" Kaze extended her arm to its full length, closed her eyes, "SHINZOO!!!!" Kaze yelled as a burst of lavender and golden yellow sparks erupted from the blade of the sword. The sparks became a lavender beam and struck the demon's heart and the demon fell down to the ground to a pile of golden yellow dust. Kaze stared at her sword for a minute. _I didn't think it would work for me. But it did. I must have inherited to ability from my father._ Kaze sheathed her sword and turned around and knelt down in front of Rin.  
  
"Why are you in the forest alone, little one?" Kaze asked taking the frightened Rin in her arms.  
  
"I got lost. I ran too far away from my lord."  
  
Kaze held and comforted Rin, until she felt a presence near-by. A presence was before her, accompanied by a small burst of air. She looked up and began to tremble, staring up at the tip of a sword's blade, held by a handsome young man with long white-blue hair, with golden-amber eyes. He was dressed in armor and wore attire only the wealthy could afford.  
  
"Let her go!" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"You must be her lord?" Kaze asked as she released Rin from her comforting arms.  
  
Rin immediately ran to Sesshomaru and embraced his leg.  
  
"That I am," he replied and then looked down at Rin, "Stand behind me, Rin."  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
"No, we have not! I do _not_ associate with humans. They are...beneath me!"  
  
"What about the little one?"  
  
"Silence..."  
  
"InuYasha, it's..." Kaze began.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped forward, "I am NOT InuYasha!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, holding Tokijin's blade an inch away from Kaze's neck.  
  
"Forgive me..." Kaze whispered, "Then who are you?"  
  
"I am the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru. How _dare_ you recognize me, Sesshomaru as that worthless half-breed, InuYasha!"  
  
"You must be related to him somehow, you almost look identical."  
  
"We are...unfortunately...half-brothers."  
  
"Forgive me, milord," Kaze said as she bowed to him avoiding Tokijin's blade.  
  
"What did you do to Rin?"  
  
"Nothing, milord," Kaze replied still bowing to Sesshomaru, "She was..." Kaze replied beginning to cry from Sesshomaru's harsh interrogation."  
  
"Silence...Whatever it was, it scared her. Whatever happened here...just now...you are to blame and it is unforgivable. Now...you...will die!"  
  
"NOOOOO SEEESSSSSSHOOOOMARU-SAMAAA!!!" Rin screamed.  
  
"But, milord..." Kaze begged.  
  
"Silence!" Sesshomaru turned his attention to Jaken, "Jaken, take Rin back to camp. I won't be far behind."  
  
"Yes, milord," Jaken said bowing to Sesshomaru, "Come, Rin."  
  
Kaze didn't know what to do; Lord Sesshomaru was too powerful for her to handle, unlike the spider demon, whose powers were of less magnitude, she could not defeat Sesshomaru with the weak powers of her sword. So she accepted the fact she was about to die and prayed one last time. _I will soon be off this miserable planet, where there is no place for me._ She bowed her head slowly and awaited the fatal blow.  
  
Sesshomaru prepared for the deadly strike. Suddenly, Rin ran out in front of him and in front of Kaze. Kaze looked up with her eyes.  
  
"NO!!!" Rin replied as she hit Jaken to the ground, "STOP SESSHOMARU- SAMA!!!" Rin pleaded, "NO MILORD!!!"  
  
"Rin, go back to the camp with Jaken. _Don't_ disobey me!"  
  
"NO!" Rin replied firmly.  
  
"Do _not_ interfere, Rin," Sesshomaru said before leaping to Kaze's side and prepared once more to execute the killing blow.  
  
"NOOOOO SEEESSSSSSHOOOOMARU-SAMAAA!!!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring near-by birds out of their nests.  
  
Sesshomaru froze. He was shocked that Rin had behaved like this. _Never _had he seen her act this way before. He became frustrated and threw Tokijin to the ground in anger.  
  
"Why should I _not_ kill her, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his back toward Rin.  
  
"Because...because she saved me from a spider demon, who was chasing me. She defeated it with her sword."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, kill the young lady or spare her. _Rin seems to have a liking to her. Might be good to have someone for Rin to stay with while I go search for my worthless brother.  
_  
"Sesshomaru-sama...?" Rin asked with worry.  
  
"Milord...?" Jaken asked looking up at Sesshomaru's dazed face.  
  
"I shall spare her...for now. Woman, you are now, and until further notice, pardoned. You shall be Rin's guardian, serving as my servant. Any more unforgivable acts like this...you...will die. Understand?" Sesshomaru said turning his back to Kaze and facing the direction of camp.  
  
"Yes, milord," Kaze replied bowing to Sesshomaru once more before getting to her feet.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----  
  
Next on "A Love Like No Other" Kaze begins her service to Sesshomaru. Next chapter is ADORABLE!!! So stayed tuned.  
  
-----  
  
Please review for me!!! :o) Thanks!!! Also, don't forget about my other two stories, "Child of Peace" and "Harry Potter: Magical Love". If you would, read and review them for me, please. One more thing, a good friend of mine has an EXCELLENT story on here, though she doesn't think it's that great. It is really funny!!! Check it out sometime. It is called "InuYasha's Legacy" and is written by Kitten Kagome. Thanks for reading!!!! :o)


End file.
